


The Great Palm Tree of Sulking

by obaewankenope (rexthranduil)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale knows his boi so well, Crowley as a snake is an adorable adorabler, I wanna cuddle Snake!Crowley, M/M, Snake!Crowley - Freeform, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexthranduil/pseuds/obaewankenope
Summary: As a snake, Crowley is, interestingly, exceptionally long. Like a long-lived reticulated python, Crowley-as-a-snake could easily wrap around Aziraphale’s chest several times with length to spare.





	The Great Palm Tree of Sulking

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt on tumblr from @dragonhoardzbooks:  
> I imagine Crowley sometimes turns into a snake to hide/sulk between his plants, which Aziraphale finds rather endearing. Then he buys Crowley a Great Palm Tree of Sulking.
> 
> Short and sweet this is, but I like it nonetheless.

The palm tree sans a name at the moment is placed pride of place beside his desk, nestled next to the sofa Crowley does so love to slouch on. As a snake, Crowley is, interestingly, exceptionally long. Like a long-lived reticulated python, Crowley-as-a-snake could easily wrap around Aziraphale’s chest several times with length to spare.

So far, the demon hasn't done so—mostly owing to Aziraphale’s deft ability to skip away from him whenever he saw the demon-snake slithering towards him with intent*.

“There, I think that looks quite all right, don’t you?” Aziraphale glances around his bookshop. Crowley-as-a-snake is nowhere to be seen. “Crowley? Crowley, where have you got to?”

He searches around the shop, making sure to check the hard to reach places for himself and easy to slither to places for Crowley. His demon friend is no where to be found.

How odd.

“Honestly, Crowley, I really do think you’re being a tad bit dramatic,” Aziraphale says, wandering back toward his desk and the newly placed palm tree. “You love your own plants in your flat, is this one really so different?”

There’s no answer, not that there would be. Crowley is obviously Not Happy and refuses to grace Aziraphale with the words to prove it. Just his continued absence.

Aziraphale isn't worried however. He knows Crowley is still in his shop. He can… Well… He can  _feel_  him. Strange as that was.

Every since they’d averted the apocalypse and tricked heaven and hell both, this strange awareness of the demon had steadily grown in Aziraphale’s mind until he could safely identify whereabouts Crowley was on earth**.

A soft rustle alerts Aziraphale to divert his attention to the palm tree and when he does, he can’t help but smile softly.

“There you are,” he says, voice as soft as his smile and every bit as fond as can be. The angel crouches down, pinching his trousers at the knee as he does and looks at Crowley nestled in the palm tree.

The demon’s colours blended in surprisingly well with the bark of the tree, slipping in and out of the foliage in unassuming flashes of dark browns and slightly burnished reds. It was interesting how well he blended in with a plant that had green leaves.

The near-perfect stillness of Crowley-as-a-snake also leant great assistance to the camouflaging of the snake in the palm tree. Aziraphale knows that the only reason he even knows Crowley is there is because the demon decided to reveal himself.

“I can’t have you crawling all over me when I’m working, Crowley, I really can’t,” Aziraphale explained again, reaching out and lightly stroking the sulking demon in the tree. “This is the next best thing, I’m afraid.”

The look on Crowley-as-a-snake’s face doesn’t agree with Aziraphale’s assessment of a palm tree as the ‘next best thing’ but, well, Crowley has always tended to sulk when he didn’t get his way.

Aziraphale’s lips quirk up in a sudden burst of amusement.

“I suppose the Great Palm Tree of Sulking is a good enough throne for you as you are,” he says, smiling at the affronted expression Crowley somehow conveys as a snake. It’s quite endearing.

Aziraphale knows the demon is going to have some Choice Words for him when he’s done sulking as a snake but, until then, Aziraphale is going to enjoy the demon’s peaceful presence beside him as he works on the completely fictional ledgers and fills out tax forms.

It’s all quite…  _Lovely_.

* * *

 

* There was certainly intent in Crowley’s slithering. It was the same type of intent Aziraphale had witnessed on snakes being feed at the zoo in 1976. Whether Crowley intended to eat him however… Well, Aziraphale could still be discorporated via constriction.

** Aziraphale has his suspicions that the awareness is, in part, due to the long centuries of friendship between the two of them. But also, Adam’s questions after everything had been settled at the airbase. The young boy had asked what they were to each other and, well, Aziraphale had certainly floundered over how to explain it to an eleven-year-old when he barely understood it himself. Adam had answered his own question really, saying they were “destined” and obviously “together” and that had been that.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments sustain me :)


End file.
